Breeding Sites
|image = |main = Jurassic Park (novel) |start = |end = |date = 1989-??-?? |time = ? |previous = Control V |next = The Main Road }} In the chapter Breeding Sites Dr, Alan Grant talks to Dr. Henry Wu about how he knows the dinosaurs of Jurassic Park are indeed breeding. Afterward, most of the endorsement team drives back to the Safari Lodge having completed their tour. While on the road, Lex Murphy see what they believe to be animals on a nearby ship. Upon identifying the creatures Lex saw, Jurassic Park experiences a sudden power outage. This is the last chapter of the Third Iteration. Plot Dr. Henry Wu asks Dr. Alan Grant multiple questions over the radio about his belief of breeding among the dinosaurs, including why there is little increase in large dinosaurs, to which Dr. Grant answers by saying that wild Procompsognathus and Velociraptor would prey on most of the juveniles leaving very few left. Dr. Alan Grant then asks Dr. Wu if there was any amphibian DNA used in the creation of the dinosaurs when the subject of how the dinosaurs could change gender. Dr. Henry Wu says it was possibly used so he goes to check if amphibians were one of the animals used to fill in the sequence. The endorsement team ultimately decides to return to the Safari Lodge for the night albeit leaving Dr. Ellie Sattler and Donald Gennaro behind with Dr. Gerry Harding because Dr. Sattler wanting to take a few photographs of the sick Stegosaurus.While on the drive back Dr. Ian Malcolm explains fractal geometry to Dr. Alan Grant and how he believes life is a fractal. Suddenly, the Tour Vehicles come to a halt. This is because Tim Murphy and his sister Lex Murphy have gotten out of their vehicle looking at the Anne B leaving Isla Nublar because Lex sees an animal on the ship. Curious of what Lex is seeing, Dr. Grant pulls it out a pair of binoculars to look closer at the ship. At first he sees nothing, but he soon sees the animal that Lex Murphy was talking about. It turns out to be two or juvenile Velociraptors that have gotten aboard the ship somehow and are playing on the ship. Ed Regis expresses concern and tries to alert the Control Room about the situation per Dr. Malcolm's suggestion, but he finds a surprising discovery when both of their Tour Vehicles's radios are not working. At the Control Room, InGen personnel are having the same issues that Ed Regis to which they learn the problem is due to Dennis Nedry disabling the phone lines for an unknown reason. After Nedry leaves the room to get a soda, the power suddenly goes out without warning. It is then revealed that Dennis Nedry is actually the man hired by Lewis Dodgson to steal InGen's dinosaur embryo's for the rival company Biosyn and that the true cause for the power outage is from Nedry creating a backdoor to disable Jurassic Park's systems so he could infiltrate the Cold Storage Room without being detected. After getting what he needed, Dennis gets in Robert Muldoon's jeep to travel to the East Dock to hand over the embryos to his employer. After hearing that the electric fences are among the many things disabled in the park, Robert Muldoon rushes to the Garage to rescue the people stranded on the road due to the power outage, but soon finds that his jeep has disappeared as well as his rocket launcher that he put in the back of the vehicle.